


Everlasting

by Kokoai



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Rimming, Vampire Sorey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoai/pseuds/Kokoai
Summary: Ruin exploring had always been a staple in their lives. While it came with its dangers, none that Gramps had failed to warn them about, there was always the most prevailing. The one that Sorey needed to be most cautious about. The one that had caught him off guard.





	Everlasting

**Author's Note:**

> All my angst these days. And my Halloween fic ends up fluffy and cute? What even. Can I even call this a Halloween fic anymore?

Sorey sat back, wiping the excess blood onto the back of his hand. His arms snaked around the waist of the person before him, and pulled her back so he could lick the wounds as he did after every feeding. Tonight was a night where he’d set his head on her shoulder and she’d lean back into him further. He hummed light.

“What’s on your mind tonight?” She asked softly as she tucked blond stands behind her ears.

“I… I wanna go home.” The thought hadn’t left his head for the last month.

“Is this you being homesick again or are you truly contemplating returning?”

“It’s been…almost two hundred years. I want to see everyone… and… I don’t think I’d hurt him.”

“Oh, Sorey.” She paused to reach behind and put a hand on his head, softly stroking his hair. “If you really think you’re ready then go to him.”

“Would you…” He stopped himself.

“Of course I will. When would you like to leave?” As she asked she pushed herself up and began to search for her bra and shirt, only to have Sorey hand her both within a few seconds.

“How you never lose track of them I’ll never know.” She said while sliding the rosy pink bra on.

“I just tuck them behind me. Best place to avoid any blood drops.”

“So that’s your secret is it.” Her words fell flat. Sorey’s attention was on the window, peering through the small gap in the curtains.

“Alisha… could we set out tonight?”

“You… wouldn’t want to wait until morning? No farewells you want to give?”

“They’ll understand. And it’s not like I won’t come back to visit.” He flashed her a bright smile. She chuckled before throwing a shirt over his head. He tried to huff at her after dressing, but he couldn’t hold up to her sly grin. They both knew full well they wouldn’t slip out unnoticed so there was no rush in packing.

Sorey could hear the whispers clear as day as they made their way out of the sanctuary. Alisha couldn’t quite catch everything, but she didn’t need to. Ever since Sorey stepped foot in here, explained where he’d come from, who he was, and all his mentions of Mikleo, everyone knew he’d leave eventually. 

While it was odd for a vampire and seraph to be, even without having met Mikleo, everyone knew there would truly be no separating these two.

With every step through the streets and alleys and even into the field beyond city limits, Sorey felt his blood racing. Although they had been exchanging letters throughout the years, what if Mikleo had found someone else? While Sorey’s heart ached at the thought, he had been the one to let go of Mikleo again. Even after Mikleo had questioned Sorey’s relationship with Alisha, Sorey’s heart had never wavered. Every day, every second of training, was all so he could return to Mikleo. At least, that was his hope. 

 

* * *

 

Books clattered to the floor when Mikleo’s front door cracked against the wall. He snapped all too quickly towards the boy who had made a habit of barging inside without warning. Mikleo had already begun scolding, however, every word died when his eyes landed on Sorey. There were numerous tears in his dark blue shirt, and blood everywhere. 

“What the hell happened?” Mikleo shouted as he bolted to a Sorey. His hands went to unbutton Sorey’s shirt and wasted no time before he dropped the article. 

“I…kinda…tripped. Into a nest.” Mikleo’s hands hovered over Sorey’s chest. This was where he usually cast healing artes, but this time he could only stare. Pairs of circular puncture wounds covered Sorey’s body.

“Are these…” Mikleo started to ask as he ran a finger over one to feel the raised skin around it.

“Vampire bats, yeah.” Mikleo bit his lip before he slowly cleaned off some blood. Both remained silent for a long while. Gramps had done well to teach them the dangers of vampire bats when they’d started ruin exploring. Mabinogio wasn’t known to be a common place for them, but they did appear every so many years.

Sorey groaned as he sat on the floor. Mikleo’s hands went limp after the last spots of blood were gone. His eyes clamped shut when he felt a hand on his cheek.

“Mikleo…” Sorey’s voice cracked, and that got Mikleo to meet those watery green eyes that were already starting to pale.

A still moment. 

A moment for Mikleo to silently question. 

A moment for cold lips to press against his.

“You’re…leaving.” Mikleo’s voice trembled as he set his hand over Sorey’s.

“I don’t want to hurt anyone.” The words were muffled against Mikleo’s head, and yet he still heard them clearly. Mikleo could find nothing to say. Naturally this would be Sorey’s answer. Arms snaked around Mikleo’s shoulder and pulled him closer.

“But hey, we’ll both immortal now.” Sorey spoke after Mikleo had sniffled. A few more seconds and Mikleo pulled back to rub at his eyes.

“You sure your feeble body can handle that?” He tried his best to smirk.

“You think a little vampirism would kill me?” Sorey huffed and turned his head.

“You did cry for a whole day after scraping your knee in the ruins.”

“I was eight! And Gramps did say it bled a lot.” Mikleo snorted. The truth of the matter was that it’d barely bled, and Mikleo had been the one to stop the bleeding before Gramps ever saw it.

Mikleo started laughing, and that lead to Sorey laughing. By the time both had calmed down, Sorey laid in Mikleo’s lap and stared up at him. Violet eyes fell to the side while lips lost the fight against a downward curve. A knuckle ran across Mikleo’s cheek. Sorey didn’t budge at fingers digging into his shoulder.

“What about us?” Mikleo said.

“I’m not asking you to wait. This could take decades, centuries even. But I promise I’ll come back to you.” If they’d been outside Sorey would have thought it was raining. No sooner than he sat up, he had Mikleo against his chest. Sorey took this chance to etch in his memory the softness of silver hair and all the warmth his small water seraph could produce. Not long after he’d have the chance to drink up the last memories of lips on his, hands on his thighs, lithe fingers that could make him see stars with little effort, and the way his name sounded when laced between moans.

That would be their last night together. Come sunset the next day, they would stand at the gates of Elysia, one last kiss shared before Sorey descended.

 

* * *

 

Sorey stopped abruptly as they reached the edge of Aroundight Forest. He set his forehead against a tree and ignored Alisha’s questioning hums. When he slid down to sit, head still against the tree, he felt arms wrap around his chest.

“You’re nervous right. Afraid he’s moved on?”

“Heh, some days I swear you know me as well as he does. Or did.”

“Sorey, I’ve been around for a long time. I’ve accompanied many young vampires on this exact trip. However, there’s been a first with you.” She paused to unwind her arms in favor of being able to sit next to him where he could see her face.

“Loved ones always start exchanging letters daily. Then it fades to weeks, months, years, and eventually, it stops. Two hundred years, yet there’s never been a week you haven’t received nor sent a letter to him.” She let out a breath before she set a hand on his shoulder. “You have amazing self-control. How long has it been since you fed from an unwilling source?” 

Sorey sighed. His head fell back, but met her gaze after pondering the answer. “I don’t know… A hundred years?”

“One hundred and eighty-two to be precise. Sorey, that’s almost your entire vampiric life.”

“But what if I lose control around him? What if I let my guard down and—”

“He is a Seraph is he not?” She shifted to lean against him. “Surely, in all your time buried in the library, you know how nearly impossible it is to kill a seraph through blood loss.” 

Sorey was very aware of how much she was leaning into him. The contact only made him miss Mikleo all the more.

“Their bodies react to vampire saliva and use mana to produce placeholder blood.” Alisha had been the one to teach him that. “But still, what if—”

“You’re not an infant. You know how to tell when you’ve taken too much.” She stood and pulled him to his feet before taking his other hand. She squeezed both his hands before her eyes slid shut. He was reluctant, but knew she’d never do this randomly. Slowly his eyes shut.

At first, everything was blank, then came the usual cacophony of sounds and scents. Moments later, he felt water rushing in his veins. Unlike in Ladylake where he’d feel cold, harsh, and fast flows, this was warm, soft, and slow. Beneath the tides, he could hear a beating heart. Other heart beats surrounded, but this one was louder. None of the others were connected to the water, at least not this water. Fire and wind lay in the distance, sensations within the ground beneath his feet, and yet nothing as strong as that single heartbeat swimming in that all too familiar water. 

She had tried countless times to teach him aura scouting like this. Supposedly every vampire could do it; feel out the elemental energies in the air and focus in on any singular one they wanted. He had once barely felt Dezel’s wind, but even that paled in comparison to the intensity of what he felt now. 

As all the sensations faded, Alisha’s hands slid away from him and both their eyes fluttered open in sync. Soft smiles floated between them, Sorey mouthed a silent ‘thank you’, and then lead the way through the maze of trees. Each step brought a louder beating in Sorey’s chest. A beating that couldn’t be his own. Before he could even see the gates, he knew there’d be a figure perched against the left side.

In the moment they stepped out of the trees and could see up the hill, Sorey was thankful he didn’t need to breathe. Long, curly silver hair with tips that looked purple in the dim light, violet eyes that had aged yet still sparkled all the same. He’d gotten taller and more muscular yet he kept that same tiny waist. Sorey had always compared him to an angel before but now that didn’t suffice. This beauty that he couldn’t even see in full transcended anything Sorey had seen in the last two hundred years.

They’d gotten halfway up the hill when that head turned and stopped Sorey in his tracks. Eyes locked. The world around them vanished. Sorey ran. Mikleo had taken two steps. They collided. Arms coiled around each other while they spun.

“You really came back.” Mikleo’s breath was hot against Sorey’s ear.

“I promised.” Mikleo leaned back enough to rest their foreheads together. There was a moment for each to see the longing and anticipation swirling in each other’s eyes. 

Then as sure as the sun would set, they kissed. 

Soft and slow at first, as if both were waiting to wake up. His hands set against Mikleo’s chest as if they belonged there, while Mikleo’s were on Sorey’s hips. As neither woke from their dream, their movements became sloppy. For the first time in two centuries, Sorey’s felt himself easing. Relaxing with every movement, every brush of their tongues. Until Mikleo’s moved in a way that caught on one of Sorey’s fangs.

Mikleo was left blinking at empty space. Sorey had back peddled all the way to Alisha. He stood with his back against her chest and a hand over his mouth. Her arms slid around his waist as she leaned up to his ear.

“Shh, you’re fine. It was only a drop.”

“But—”

“I know I know. That was more than you wanted and now you’re not sure you can hold back. One hundred and eighty-two Sorey. Remember that.” Her voice stayed low and soft. Despite her words, despite repeating that number to himself a thousand times already, he still needed another long minute before he could uncover his mouth. The scent wasn’t in the air. Only that tiny taste burning Sorey’s tongue.

Another minute passed before he could look at Mikleo again. He had expected a look of confusion. Not one of pain, nor tears rolling down Mikleo’s cheeks. Alisha set a chaste kiss against Sorey’s neck before nudging him back up the hill. He stepped slowly. 

“Mikleo…” Sorey shifted his weight around. Now that he stood so close, he regretted having moved at all. His tongue kept running over the fang that had drawn blood. 

Alisha wouldn’t taste the same now. Not when the flavor from that one drop  _ still  _ overwhelmed his senses. 

While Sorey struggled to speak around his sandpaper throat, Mikleo had taken slow steps forward and held a hand out. “Sorey, I trust you. Even if you don’t trust yourself.” His words were soft, in a way that made Sorey think of fresh snow. He took one more step before smiling, and once again, they collided. Although this time Sorey moved too fast and knocked them down. 

Mikleo cradled Sorey against his chest as they lay there. Sorey lurched back as much as he could, searching Mikleo’s face for any sign of pain. Laughter bubbled from Mikleo before he reached to caress Sorey’s cheek.

“You haven’t changed a bit.” Mikleo muttered. 

There was a moment for small smiles beneath soft laughter before Sorey kissed Mikleo. After they parted, Sorey set his head in the crook of Mikleo’s neck.

Alisha cleared her throat, a reminder to both men that she was there. Sorey sprang up, apologizing profusely.

“It’s fine. Although, can we possibly go inside somewhere… you two may not feel it, but it’s rather cold out here.” She rubbed her arms as she spoke. 

Mikleo was quick to offer his house. After the third time of Sorey getting too far ahead, Mikleo scooped Sorey into his arms with a command for him to sit still. Not that Sorey could do that. Not when he could feel Mikleo’s pulse. He could see Alisha to the side, which did calm him a bit.

Eventually, Sorey managed to lay his head against Mikleo’s chest and if he were human he’d likely have fallen asleep. Vampires, like seraphim, didn’t need sleep, but unlike seraphim, they couldn’t sleep even if they wanted to. The closest vampires got was a sort of half sleep, where senses were relaxed and dulled and their minds went blank. 

Despite his best efforts, Sorey had never gotten this close to that state. Never had he been so relaxed that he failed to hear Alisha. Mikleo shook him gently, and Sorey looked around, disoriented before finding Alisha standing at the doorway. Her face was flushed and eyes avoided Mikleo. 

“O-oh, she needs your permission to enter.” Sorey spoke against Mikleo’s chest.  

Mikleo raised an eyebrow, but gave a verbal invitation before offering her a seat in the armchair next to the bed that he had laid Sorey on. Mikleo sat next to Sorey and their hands silently intertwined.

“Ladylake, and other cities have a fear of vampires. Particularly new ones. Therefore it’s commonplace for seraphic artes to be used in the creation of barriers to keep us out. Even amongst half-vampires like myself, we’re taught to never enter any building without permission.” Alisha held herself in a studious manner, as if she were giving a lecture.

“Alisha, I think Maltran rubbed off on you a little too much,” Sorey said. Only Sorey had heard the squeak, but his laughter was more than enough for Mikleo to piece things together. 

Conversation drifted from their to life in Ladylake, vampire life in general, and every little thing Sorey hadn’t had room for in his letters. 

As night turned into morning, Sorey was drawn to the beaming sunlight. Somehow it felt different here than Ladylake. His gaze drifted to Mikleo, who was even more impossibly beautiful in the day. Sorey’s heart skipped when Mikleo adjusted his fringe and revealed that same circlet from their childhood. 

Something else caught Sorey’s attention. A vertical scar ran along the side of Mikleo’s forehead. Without any warning, Sorey was imagining when that scar would have been fresh and bleeding. That taste covering his entire tongue as he lapped at every oozing drop.

Alisha coughed. Sorey blinked back to reality and then zipped behind her chair. He buried his head in the crook of her neck and inaudible whispers between them did nothing to ease Mikleo’s concern. 

Sorey, caught up in his instincts and habits, let his tongue run across Alisha’s neck.

“That’s what you’ve been so bashful about?” Mikleo said. Sorey snapped up, and Mikleo could imagine how flushed those cheeks would be.

“Pardon my…forwardness, but he’s convinced you would be opposed to him feeding from you.” The instant look of betrayal from Sorey left Mikleo laughing. 

Mikleo held out a hand towards Sorey, who only stared blankly.“I can’t say I know how this works, but you really think I wouldn’t let you?” 

Sorey bounced between Mikleo and Alisha countless times. “A-Alisha…”

“I’ll be close by.” By the time she finished speaking, she was already closing the door behind her. 

Sorey swallowed as he took Mikleo’s hand. He let himself be pulled back onto the bed. They shifted around until Mikleo could lay against Sorey’s chest. 

Sorey almost set his head on Mikleo’s shoulder. 

Could he control himself? Would he really only take what he needed? What if he did take too much and didn’t pay attention? What if Alisha wasn’t fast enough? What if—

“Sorey,” Mikleo found both his hands, “relax. You’re shaking. I know you won’t hurt me. Though I do need you to tell me what to do.” Sorey became intently focused on a fold in the sheets.

“Well um. Alisha doesn’t like risking… it staining her clothes.” Sorey felt his words sticking. A dull throb in his still chest. There was a light hum before Mikleo leaned forward and started undoing his outer shirt. Sorey thought he’d stop there, but then he tugged off his undershirt, leaving Sorey to stare at the defined muscles of his back. He still remembered Mikleo looking like a scrawny twig.

Sorey swallowed hard as Mikleo picked up the hair trailing down his back, which hid his shoulder blades, so that he could secure it higher up and out of the way. Sorey grew captivated by the slender hand that rested against Mikleo’s neck.

“Do you… do you have any preferences for how you do this?”

“I’ve pretty much only fed off Alisha, and well, you’re a bit taller. But,” Sorey dared to scoot forward and slip his arms around Mikleo’s waist, “I usually hold her steady. And she’ll lean her head towards the opposite side.” Mikleo hummed and let his head fall to his left. Sorey was slow in leaning forward.

The smell of fresh rain and… vanilla. Sorey tried to focus on that scent, tried to let that keep him back a step, but he was already kissing Mikleo’s neck. He let his lips linger on each spot, feeling out the pulses beneath skin. He had done this the first few times with Alisha. Until he’d memorized the best spot. With her, it had been calm and merely part of the routine. The way Mikleo’s breath hitched with every press of lips sent shivers through Sorey.

After trailing up and down Mikleo’s neck numerous times, Sorey finally flicked his tongue across the area he’d determined to be best. He couldn’t be sure if that sound of Mikleo’s had been simple surprise, or something more. He spread a breath across Mikleo’s skin as he set his fangs in place. There was a moment of hesitation. That moment vanished with a simple whisper of Sorey’s name.

Sorey bit down slowly, arms tightening around Mikleo. His fangs slid in easier than they ever had with Alisha and hit that vein too perfectly for a first time. Mikleo’s fingers were digging into his arm, but he was far too focused on the full blown taste of Mikleo’s blood. He pulled Mikleo back so he could more easily catch every ounce. A couple moments went by of Mikleo being still. 

Sorey wasn’t so drunk as to miss this. 

Despite having to scream at every instinct in him, he pulled back. Blood trailed down Mikleo’s neck, and Sorey was helpless to his need to lick along those trails. Once cleaned, he managed to detach entirely from Mikleo.

“Sorey…” 

Breathy was the only description Sorey could find. 

Unexpectedly, Mikleo flipped around, and only needed a light shove against Sorey’s shoulder to push him down onto the bed. Mikleo hovered above him, face flushed, panting, and eyes swirling with both longing and… lust? 

As Mikleo leaned down, some of his hair fell against Sorey’s cheek and neck. A hand came to rest against Sorey’s cheek, and all too quickly Mikleo was less than an inch from him. Mikleo’s lips kept twitching, and Sorey waited for him to say something. He never did though. He had sighed before closing the gap. Sorey did everything he could to stay slow, following Mikleo’s pace. 

But Mikleo was impatient. He pushed deeper into Sorey’s mouth all the while his hands danced over Sorey’s stomach and chest.

Mikleo started to pull back, to give Sorey a chance to breathe, but Sorey refused to let him go. Neither needed to breathe now, and Sorey wasn’t about to let that go to waste. There was a hesitant roll of Mikleo’s hips, causing the briefest contact, yet both moaned in tandem. One of Mikleo’s hands slid over Sorey’s chest, slowed as it went down his stomach, slowed even more as it went along his thigh, and then stopped beside his groin.

Sorey knew he was supposed to be careful, that he shouldn’t let his guard down like this, but this was Mikleo. Two hundred years had dulled his memories of these hands on his skin, these lips against his, and he craved everything. His head fell to the side as kisses were laid down his neck. His impulses crumbled and he reached down to tug Mikleo’s hand over.

“Ah, M-Mikleo…” Sorey bit his hand when Mikleo started softly palming. Mikleo came back to kiss Sorey deeply before resting their foreheads together. Panted breaths stuck to Sorey’s skin. 

He wanted to kiss again. 

As he went for it, he noticed Mikleo’s eyes were closed and brows pulled together.

“Mikleo?”

“Tell me now how far you’re comfortable with.” His arms were stiff, every word spoken with tangible effort. His face was far more flushed than a few moments ago. Then things clicked.

“Mik…I’m sorry.”

“What are you apologizing for?” Mikleo smirked without opening his eyes.

“I…I forgot about the side effects of vampire bites…” Sorey wanted to hide his face, but he couldn’t move his arms without hitting Mikleo.

“Idiot. You think this is all that?” Sorey stared back at those soft violet eyes that said he’d do anything to keep Sorey happy.

“It’s been two centuries… with just myself.” Mikleo let out a held breath.

“Hey, I told you you didn’t—”

“Sorey,” Mikleo paused as he pushed his hips into Sorey’s, “please just… give me a line.” His breathing came in heavy, desperate pants. 

Sorey wiggled his arms around until he could slide one around Mikleo’s neck, and pull him down so they were chest to chest.

“I want you inside.” Sorey blew against his ear, daring the tiniest of nibbles. The air around them cooled in the second before Sorey was pushed further into the mattress. Every reservation Mikleo had had vanished; not a second wasted in stripping Sorey and flipping him onto his hands and knees.

Nails ran down Sorey’s spine, earning a series of moans. Simply having a hand that wasn’t his own wrap around him nearly pushed him over, but that would be far too short, and he wasn’t about to let Mikleo claim a win already.

Sorey hadn’t expected teeth digging into his rear, nor was he ready for how loudly he’d moan at that alone. As if challenging him to moan louder, Mikleo’s tongue danced around Sorey’s hole, giving an occasional light push.

“Sorey,” a pause for his tongue to flick, “keep saying my name.” 

Sorey had been holding back from just how many times he wanted to utter Mikleo’s name. Every little movement Mikleo made now came with a deep moaning. Sorey fell into the feeling of both tongue and fingers working him. His body hadn’t forgotten what being stretched felt like, making it all the easier to tell how much questioning rested in Mikleo’s fingers.

When he could hardly go a second without moaning, Sorey lowered his upper body and pushed back against Mikleo.

“Mikleo, I-I’m ready for it…please.” His voice cracked.

“You sure?” Mikleo spoke between flicks.

“Yes.” That was all Mikleo needed before adjusting his position. He’d quickly kicked off his remaining clothing and dug through a box under the bed for a bottle of lube and generously coated himself. He clutched Sorey’s hips as he set himself. After one last confirmation that this was wanted, he pushed just the tip in.

“Nng, faster…” Mikleo’s nails dug further into Sorey’s skin as he pushed deeper and deeper. Sorey’s moans and cursing muffled against a pillow were still so so loud. Sorey could barely get a syllable out once he had Mikleo’s entire length in him. Mikleo kept a slow pace, much to Sorey’s dismay, but once Sorey had adjusted, each thrust was Mikleo’s entirety. Each thrust had Sorey screaming more.

When movements grew sporadic and loose, Sorey knew Mikleo was close. On top of that, Sorey hadn’t ever heard his name said like this. So desperate and carrying the weight of all the years missed. Despite being so close to his climax, Sorey wondered if those years had caused a gap between them. One that would become apparent when they were no longer caught up in simply being together again.

“L-Luzrov…” Sorey’s voice caught when Mikleo clutched him ever tighter as he spilled. He managed a shaky ‘Rulay’ as he released. Every muscle gave and he fell fully against the bed. Mikleo rubbed circles into Sorey’s back before pushing himself to at least somewhat clean up, then he’d let himself collapse next to Sorey. Their arms tangled around each other.

Sorey relaxed as he listened to the light breathing.

* * *

 

 

Two sets of footsteps echoed throughout the ruins, one set far faster than the other.

"C'mon you know I can't keep up,” Mikleo wheezed. Three centuries and his boyfriend still forgot this fact. He heard a hum from in front of him, but Sorey was behind him.

"Sorry... I'm just excited to be back here."

"It's only been a few decades."

"Yeah but... It's special still." 

Mikleo couldn't argue. Galahad would always hold a place no other ruin could.

"And I'm the one that dragged you here..." Mikleo took Sorey's hand. He rubbed circles into the back of it as they continued back down the hallway. His other hand went into his pocket. Only ten minutes into being here and he swore he'd done that a hundred times.

His heart wouldn't calm. Surely Sorey would notice, or hear it.

"This place never changes does it?" Sorey would have spun if their hands weren't clasped.

"You can thank Seraphic Artes for that. Mine specifically." Mikleo smirked.

“Woah really? Mikleo, these are perfectly preserved!”

“They don’t call me a Grand Seraph for nothing.” His hands went to his hips.

“But still. You did this while I was away right?” Sorey’s eyes were on the ceiling.

“I wrote most of my letters here. After that stupid fight we had here, it always felt like a second home.” He took a shaky breath “Where I could be alone with you.” 

Sorey silently took Mikleo’s hand; remembering that day their bond had truly be solidified.

While Mikleo kept them walking, Sorey's head kept spinning around as if he'd never seen Galahad before. Even though they came here frequently.

One last turn and a few more strides, and they stood in the room where their feelings had come out. They’d fought here. Stormed off separately through this ruin, and then kissed for the first time. Not exactly Mikleo’s first pick for this plan, but he knew how much this place meant to Sorey, although he had avoided this room during previous visits. He had never said why, nor did Mikleo ask.

"Who'd have thought we'd both be here so many centuries later." Sorey's head fell, hair blocking his eyes, but his fangs over his lower lip were visible.

"I certainly hoped we would." Mikleo's hand went into his pocket again.

"Sorey--"

"To think... you're still here though... Even though I'm..." Sorey’s breath hitched. All these years with him and Mikleo knew what that meant.

"What? You thought I'd leave you because of that?"

"Well... seraphim usually--" Sorey was hugged tightly. How many nights had Mikleo held Sorey when he was convinced a seraph couldn’t love a vampire long term?

"I loved you before. I still love you. Nothing will ever change that." Mikleo's breath ghosted over Sorey's ear. Sorey's arms coiled around Mikleo.

Sobbing rang in Mikleo's ears and he pulled Sorey closer, and pressed light kisses against his cheeks where slick trails had formed. He hardly felt the nails that dug into his back. All his focus was on stroking Sorey's hair and repeating reassurances.

How much time had passed was irrelevant. Mikleo would have waited a thousand years if needed. When Sorey did pull back, Mikleo wanted nothing more than to kiss away every tear and worry. He didn't move. Not until Sorey stretched out a shaking hand that fell short of Mikleo's cheek.

"Sorey..." Mikleo set their foreheads together, "you're still worried I'll leave." 

Sorey's response was only a sniffle but the shimmer in his eyes said everything.

When Mikleo's hand went into his pocket this time, it came back with a small white box. He took one of Sorey's hands as he knelt onto one knee.

Every word he had practiced vanished with Sorey looking at him like that.

"I never cared when you were human. I have never cared with you as a vampire. All I cared about was that it was  _ you _ ." He fumbled with the box for a moment to push up the lid. "Even in those years we were apart, I wanted nothing more than the day you'd come back. If you even did. Even if you didn’t come back for me." Mikleo needed to breathe, but this was also a moment to see Sorey cover his mouth. With a deep breath, Mikleo finally held out the box.

"Will you... stay with me always?" 

Meeting Sorey's eyes was impossible now. Nothing more than vague hints had been dropped. Mikleo's plan even included worst case scenario.

"Mik... oh Maotelus..." 

Mikleo's gut twisted. Sorey couldn't speak but  _ why? _ Could he... be figuring out how to say no?

"Lords... I can't believe I'm..." 

With each word Mikleo grew more numb. He'd messed up. Ruined everything he had with Sorey. His arm trembled, but he wouldn't let it drop until he heard the words from Sorey.

"I've only dreamed about this since we were kids but here I am struggling to... tell you yes." 

Whether Mikleo's heart beat at all was debatable. Thinking was impossible with Sorey smiling at him beneath so many tears. All Mikleo could do was gasp. Every muscle froze, still stuck bracing for the worst.

"Y'know... I kinda imagined you kissing me now." 

That had finally brought Mikleo back. Sorey  _ had _ said yes. 

A gentle tug brought Mikleo to his feet and then against Sorey. Arms slid around Mikleo's neck and both leaned in until they met in between. 

Out of the hundreds of thousands of kisses they'd shared, Sorey's lips had never felt this soft. Years had passed since they'd last sat motionless with their lips pressed together. Both started to pull back, only to push forward again. A hand came to Mikleo's cheek when Sorey did eventually lean back.

"You're so beautiful." Sorey said.

"No more than you." 

Sorey smirked before kissing Mikleo shortly. Without breaking eye contact, Mikleo with still trembling hands, slid the ring on Sorey. Both simply stared at the shimmering green stone set in silver. 

"I guess you really are mine now." Sorey pulled his hand back to rub his eyes.

"You say that like I wasn't already."  Mikleo had wanted that to sound snarky. 

"What? N-no I mean like..." Sorey scratched at his head.

"Hm? Like what?"  Somehow Mikleo had found his composure. Likely due to seeing his future husband so flushed.

"Just that you're, y'know, all mine." 

"Oh? Care to show how much I'm yours?" Mikleo placed a hand on Sorey’s hip.

"Is that a challenge?" Sorey smirked beneath his blush.

"An invitation. Thought that's what you were all about Mr. Vampire." He took a step back, pulling Sorey with him.

"Mm but you've given me plenty of invitations." Sorey pushed them back further.

"Well then, why don’t you come inside already?" 

Mikleo hit the wall. Sorey leaned in and had his tongue inside Mikleo's mouth before their lips touched. Each movement came with a clank while tongues kept scraping across teeth. Small gasps and moans filled the air. Mikleo had set his hands against Sorey’s chest only to find them pinned above his head the next moment.

Sorey pulled away, despite Mikleo’s attempts to reconnect their mouths. Sorey hovered over Mikleo’s neck, blowing across that favored pulse point. Mikleo shivered and pushed his hips forward. With a chuckle Sorey set his lips against smooth skin and started kissing up and down. A hard swallow had Sorey wanted to sink his fangs in that moment, but he resisted.

“How bad do you want it?” Sorey flicked his tongue at Mikleo’s neck between words.

“Just take me already.” Mikleo moaned when only the tips of Sorey’s fangs touched down. Sorey’s smirk couldn’t be seen.

“Horrible tease.”

“Maybe I’m just questioning how much you want this.” Sorey lapped back and forth over the favorite spot. Mikleo inhaled sharply when hips rolled against his.

“Either fuck me now or none of my sweets for a week.”

“Harsh. But can’t get sweeter than this.” Sorey bit down hard enough to make Mikleo jump.

Heat rushed through Mikleo’s veins. There was a hand gripping his thigh, but he barely felt it. He struggled beneath Sorey’s hold. He wanted to dig his nails into Sorey’s back and make him moan.

Sorey pushed Mikleo even further against the wall. He was drinking more than he normally would; however, this wasn’t about feeding. This was about getting Mikleo as desperate as possible. The better portion of Sorey’s attention was on how much aphrodisiac would slip into Mikleo, ff he could get Mikleo to scream his name.

“Sor—ah!” Mikleo was panting and managing only single syllables. 

One last gulp before Sorey detached and licked at excess blood. Now it was Sorey’s turn to feel warm. Burning even. He let go of Mikleo’s hands before holding Mikleo by his chin and kissing him. His other hand found it’s way inside Mikleo’s pants where he pressed his palm against Mikleo’s erection. Mikleo clutched at Sorey’s shoulder blades when that hand wrapped around his cock and slowly started pumping.

“Nng faster Sorey.” Mikleo managed to push down and kick off his pants. The sound of Mikleo’s moans echoed around them, and Sorey could only hope that no one wandered in.

Sorey nipped Mikleo’s neck, letting his fangs barely break skin. Mikleo kept pushing his hips against Sorey, who couldn’t hold out much longer. Sorey’s hands left Mikleo for the sake of undoing his pants, then he grabbed Mikleo’s hand and set it over top his own erection. When Mikleo didn’t move, Sorey nipped at his ear before blowing into it.

“Slick it for me?” How Sorey could sound so  _ innocent _ while asking that baffled Mikleo, but he had yet to refuse. Mikleo only needed a second to cast the arte, and once his cold hand started moving, Sorey’s arms shot out to the wall. Mikleo alternated between slow and fast pumps; never letting himself become predictable.

Sorey coiled an arm around Mikleo’s waist, pulled him close just long enough for a kiss before Sorey flipped him around. He took a couple steps that let him pin Mikleo in place with his body.

“Mmm…feels so good Mik…” Mikleo stopped his hand at the base and set himself against the tip.

“Slow.” Mikleo let his hand move to clutch Sorey’s outstretched forearm. 

Sorey took a deep breath, a moment to get control of his body, before he pushed in. Every part of him wanted to ram Mikleo into that wall, but he focused on the fingers against his arm. He waited for them to loosen up before pushing any further. With each inch, Mikleo moaned louder and louder. Once Sorey was inside fully, Mikleo set his chin on his own shoulder. While it wasn’t an easy task, Sorey leaned forward to kiss him. Their tongues swirled instantly.

“Move,” Mikleo spoke around their tongues. 

With a slow pace, Sorey pulled back and pushed. He got a few thrusts before Mikleo pushed back against him. Sorey’s arm curled around Mikleo’s chest to hold him steady before he hit a fast and rough pace. Screams echoed now. Attempted utterances of Sorey’s name, and with each one he hit deeper and deeper until Mikleo could only manage strangled moans.

Sorey knew when he was reaching his end. That tightness in his gut, and the way his hips moved on their own. His hand slid into Mikleo’s hair, tugging his head aside as Sorey leaned into to bite down. His thrusts became slow but hard as he focused on keeping himself in place as he lapped at the blood and Mikleo’s neck. When Mikleo’s hand tugged at his hair, he pulled back and gave one last lick to clean what smeared.

Less than ten seconds later and Mikleo was screaming Sorey’s name. Sorey didn’t lose his speed. Their movements were in sync. One in tandem shout of each other’s names and they hit their climaxes together.

Mikleo slumped against the wall, still gripping Sorey’s now trembling arm. Sorey licked at the remaining blood on his lips before leaning in to kiss at the base of Mikleo’s neck. As his lips touched skin, he felt Mikleo sinking, and without a thought moved to cradle him before he ever had a chance of touching ground. Mikleo laid his head against Sorey’s chest.

Sorey let himself have a few moments of enjoying Mikleo’s warmth against him. Once soft snore broke the silence, Sorey gently woke Mikleo so he could dress before Sorey carried him back home. 

 


End file.
